A Water Maidens tale - The Hobbit fanfiction
by GryffindorGeek1
Summary: On the quest to reclaim Erebor there is 13 dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit. But what will happen when you add a Water Maiden into the mix? Angelica is a Water Maiden who just want an adventure. She joins Thorin and his company on the quest to defeat Smaug and could change the course of the quest all together...


I flicked my tail and propelled myself through the sea, moving through the. I scanned my surroundings. Tall, willowy seaweed sprinkled across the riverbed with a variety of fish moving round the dark green tendrils that reached down into the darkness of the sea bed, their scales flashing brightly. In a sense, the exact same as everyday, and I hated it!

I wanted adventure, action, wonder, and that was why I was travelling. Away from my home, the only place I have ever known. I sighed at the thought of home, bubbles travelling to the surface in response. Home had a very dull life and I was _definitely _not going to be forced into marriage, I think to myself. Leaving was the best for me, but it pained me, leaving the home I had grown up in. So at the age of 92 I took my leave and now I have been out searching for an adventure and something greater and better to do with my life. Over the last ten years, I have journeyed to places untraveled by my kind. I have fought beasts triple my size and lived to tell the tale. I have done what I set out to do, I explored, I learned, I lived my life to the full. Though my travels were sometimes lonely and tedious, I have no desire at all to give up my amazing lifestyle. Nor have I any desires to settle down with a husband any time soon! I have decided that I shall wed out of love, not out of convenience!

I quickened my pace, my fin propelling me through the water, its bright purple colouring standing out against the wash of blue. I was reaching the end of this stretch of water; it was time for me to walk on land again.

I halted.

There was a disturbance with the water. I smirked. What a fool! Throwing rocks into this body of water, not knowing what lies beneath! Perhaps it was an Orc of some sort. Whenever an Orc drew to close to where I was staying he normally ended up in a watery grave. As I looked up though, it was clear that this fool was not any Orc, but in fact Gandalf the Grey. He was sitting under a nearby tree, throwing nearby rocks and stones into the river.

'I know you are there, young Angelica. You must come out; I am tired of throwing these rocks!' The wizard said with a chuckle. I surfaced, wondering why and how he had come to find me.

'Gandalf the Grey!' I exclaimed. 'It has been too long since our last meeting! To what do I owe the pleasure?' I smiled fondly at him- he was an old family friend and had helped her in previous journeys across Middle Earth.

'Young Angelica, from what I remember of you, Water Maiden, you are stubborn, proud and overconfident.' He said, puffing on his pipe, 'but you are also strong willed, determined and brave.'

I was confused. Why was he telling me this? I already knew these facts. Maybe his mind had begun to wane with age.

'Is there something you need Gandalf?' I questioned, flicking my tale lightly through the water. I was impatient to continue my journey around Middle Earth.

He took another puff on his pipe before answering, 'I am in need of your assistance on a quest.'

That caught my attention. A smirk slid onto my face. A quest!

'A quest you say?' I tilted my head. 'What quest?'

Gandalf eyes darted to the area around them before saying, 'I am afraid some things shouldn't be spoken where unwanted ears may be listening...'

I frowned. I wanted to ask more, but I knew how dangerous ease droppers could be.

'I can tell you though, that this quest is filled with hardships and perils unimaginable. Danger will be everywhere, around every corner, and only those with the bravest hearts will be accompanying me.'

Gandalf stood up, his frame towering above mine. He patted his cloak, dusting himself down before grabbing his staff that had previously been resting on the floor. I scowled; of course he would tease me with such an offer! He knew I could never resist an adventure! It is, after all, the reason I left my home.

I stayed silent, pursing my lips

'Well,' Gandalf said, before turning and walking back the way he came. 'Should anybody wish to join this fabled quest, and they need only look for my sign in the place with the houses in the hill.'

I knew he was speaking of the shire, where the small hobbits lived. As I worked this out however, Gandalf had continued on his path, not looking back. I gnawed my lip, my tail flipping in agitation.

'Fine! I'll join you!' I called out to the wizard. He stopped and turned round, giving me a smirk and a knowing look, and I replied by rolling my eyes.

'We'll be awaiting your presence eagerly.' And off he went, continuing down his path.

I rolled my eyes once more before submerging myself again under the water, quickly, as I have no time to waste; I swam in the direction of the shore, where my weapons, clothes and cloak lay.

A feeling of excitement buzzed through my body at the thought of another adventure. It seems I was destined for land once again. I couldn't wait!


End file.
